Tommorrow is a better day
by iSasuSaku
Summary: SasuSaku Sakura was found sitting under a tree singing and assuring herself that tommorrow is a better day after Sasuke comes back or is it?


Sasuke is back

Sasuke is back

Summary: (SasuSaku) Sasuke comes back and left Hebi and had killed Itachi. And now he needs Sakura to revive his clan but… "What is this feeling am I in love with Sakura??)

Sasuke walked calmly through the gates of his use to call home. When Sasuke entered, he was surrounded by Anbu guards the leader said "Uchiha Sasuke, you are to report to Hokage-Sama" with that they poof to the Hokage's mansion. When the anbu guards knock on the door and came with a male voice "I thought the hokage was Tsunade" and they entered there seated Naruto talking with a well matured Sakura. Sasuke was shocked she was… beautiful with all the right curves on her Sasuke was stunned until Sakura spoke. "um… Naruto, I will be going now since you have a guest."

"Ok, Sakura-Chan"

"and don't bully Hinata or else I will kill you" And she walked past Sasuke without a glance there was a slam and "you know you have betray this village and you still have the face to come back" A matured Naruto said calmly

"I'm surprised that you didn't yell or shout" said Sasuke coldly

"TEME !! YOU ARE TALKING TO THE HOKAGE SHOW SOME RESPECT!!"

"Then again… NOT"

"fine you will receive two months of probation only do c or d ranks mission that's all you are dismissed and you can lived in the Uchiha district again." And Sasuke left.

Sasuke walked to the Cherry blossoms field and heard a voice a beautiful voice

And a sound of guitar

And I wanna believe you,

When you tell me that it'll be ok,

Ya I try to believe you,

But I don't

When you say that it's gonna be,

It always turns out to be a different way,

I try to believe you,

Not today, today, today, today, today...

_Chorus:_

I don't know how I'll feel,

tomorrow, tomorrow,

I don't know what to say,

tomorrow, tomorrow

Is a different day

It's always been up to you,

It's turning around,

It's up to me,

I'm gonna do what I have to do,

just don't

Gimme a little time,

Leave me alone a little while,

Maybe it's not too late,

not today, today, today, today, today...

_Chorus:_

I don't know how I'll feel,

tomorrow, tomorrow,

I don't know what to say,

tomorrow, tomorrow

Is a different day

Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, and I know I'm not ready,

Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow

Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, and I know I'm not ready,

Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow

And I wanna believe you,

When you tell me that it'll be ok,

Yeah I try to believe you,

Not today, today, today, today, today...

Tomorrow it may change _4x_

With that the song ended and he felt strange 'what is this feeling am I falling in love Sakura?' he was confused he had never had any emotions but he felt open up he walked towards Sakura and touch her shoulder Sakura turned around. Onyx met Emerald. "What are you doing here??" she asked rather coldly. "to see you" "ok now you've se-" She didn't manage to finish her sentence he already had his lips on her tasting her mouth and playing with her tongue. Sakura was too shocked but moaned on his lips unconsciously when they needed to breath they pulled apart then sasuke asked something that Sakura wasn't expecting.

"Look... um Sakura um willyourebuildmyclanwithme" he said very fast and blushing

"I'm sorry could you repeat I don't understand"

"Sakura will you rebuild my clan with me??"

" I I…" she didn't know what to say and she doesn't know weather to be happy or not she was confused she knows that deep down she knows that she still loved him and after looking at his pleading-wait- pleading eyes Sakura knew she had to say yes

"yes I will"

Sasuke was overjoyed he hugged her tightly and swing her body around and soon he put her down and captures her lips with his and Sakura was so overjoyed that tears start to spill out of her eyes.

One year later…

"Do you take Uchiha Sasuke take Haruno Sakura as your wife?"

"I do"

"And do you Haruno Sakura take Uchiha Sasuke as your husband?"

"I do"

"I now pronounced you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

And with that Sasuke captured Sakura's lip and shared a long romantic kiss

Now she was his forever his and no ones

And the lived happily ever after.

That's the end oh well reviewes.


End file.
